The Laboratory of Pathology supports the clinical mission of the NIH and the NCI by providing anatomic pathology clinical services to the Clinical Center and to all of the institutes. It is CLIA-certified and inspected by the College of American Pathologists. It provides services in surgical pathology, autopsy pathology, hematopathology, cytopathology, ultrastructural and pediatric pathology, cytogenetics, flow cytometry and molecular/special diagnostics. Clinical Operations is the administrative core of the clinical component of the Laboratory of Pathology. It oversees the Quality Management program, the core laboratory services, the Laboratory Information System (LIS) and manages the tissue archive of the laboratory. As a service to investigators throughout the NIH, scientists may request tissues for research from the archive following appropriate ethical approval (from their IRB or from the OHSR). During the last fiscal year, we processed about 65 new requests and 14 add-on requests for tissue. The LIS is part of the SoftLab system used by the Clinical Center and it interfaces with the hospital information system so that anatomic pathology results are available online. As part of the tissue request process, we do searches of the pathology database and provide lists of cases match criteria supplied by investigators.